Limited
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Hayama Akira stated Arato Hisako's world of cooking is limited. Lemon.


" _Everything about you is limited. Your will, and your world of cooking."_

* * *

 **Limited**

* * *

 **Pair: Hayama Akira x Arato Hisako.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki no Souma. But this fic is purely mine.**

 **Warning: Lemon. OOC. Awful. May contains much typo(s), gramatical errors and misspelling because English is not my main language.**

* * *

After her defeat in Tootsuki Autumn Election againts Hayama Akira, Arato Hisako locked up herself for days. She felt really displeased, beside being so humiliated as the secretary of Nakiri Erina. How come that spice freak claimed her noble and flawless way of cooking is limited?! Arato also know very well how to use spices, as good as him—she thought. Deniying sentences are filling her head. She burnt with wrath and dashed to the kitchen to prove that his winning against her in Burger Battle is only because of fortune.

"You shouldn't think too much about his words." Erina stated as she found her secretary in the kitchen.

"I'm not." Arato denied. She chopped the garlic with killing will in her glance. "My world of cooking is to treat Erina-sama as my empress. There's nothing wrong with that. I will prove to that spice jerk, that my world of cooking is the best in Tootsuki!" 

Erina said nothing. She look at the pot and frowned. Arato cooked Samgyetang, Korean chicken soup. She use very good quality organic whole young chicken which have been skinned off. All of the remaining ingredients is medical herb. There are soaked rice too. Arato simmer that dish very carefully, which made Erina think that it's way too "lovely" as a revenge dish. She knew that her secretary is a girl with pride and dignity and she will fight for it, same as when she faced the obviously dumb and weirdo; Yukihira Souma.

But Erina feels she's more than displeased. It wasn't vengeance. It wasn't supposed to be. 

Arato looks like a girl who had been teased with his crush guy for a first time. 

"Don't you think it's way more that...what should I say..." Erina scratched her cheek. "You cook it _for_ him instead _to prove him you're right?"_

Arato looks at her, surprised. "Do you think so?"

"I was my opinion. Do whatever you like." Erina waved her hair. "If you wanna go outside, buy me almond milk with original taste and the next volume of _shojo manga_ you lend me last night."

"Alright, Erina-sama." 

Erina goes back to his couch and continue to read. While Arato is already done with her dish and rushed to the only place where she could find her target.

* * *

"Hayama-kun, you have a guest." 

Hayama Akira wiped the sweats on his forehead. He's done with Shiomi Jun-supposed-to-be-daily-task, taking care of spice plants. Almost half of their Holy Basil shrubs is dying. He also have to weed the garden, watering the plant, changing the pot, etc. Hayama put the tag for each of the plant so his careless and clumsy guardian could work easier, so does he.

"Who the hell is looking for me?" Hayama Akira shouted.

He's not in a good mood to see the idiot face of Yukihira Souma and his countryside girl friend, Tadakoro Megumi. Even if they're not his friend, the only one who'll looking for him is that couple. Or maybe even-weird couple, Nakiri Alice and her bipolar-personality aide. Seriously, Hayama Akira would not spend even a couple seconds to meet them.

"I...don't know either. She's a girl. Very pretty. Ha...Hayama-kun, do you have a girlfriend of something like that?" Shiomi whining.

"No, I'm not." Hayama replied. "I'm working with you. There's nothing such as—hey! Why aren't you listening!?"

Before he finished his sentences, Shiomi Jun welcome her and ask her to seat. She also brew their finest quality tea and serve expensive brandy snaps which Hayama bought for himself. She's Arato Hisako with something like claypot in her hand.

It's looks weird to see her without her dignified master.

"You don't need to do that." Hayama said. "I'll ask her to leave."

"Bu...bu...but she said she ne...nee...need to talk to you." 

Hayama sighed. He grabs Arato's arm and they rushed into Hayama's room. It's a small room which full of books and shelves. There's a desk, wardrobe, a big mirror and a huge sofa bed. 

"Talk and leave." Hayama glared at her.

"I want you to eat this!" Arato show him her dish. "And I'll change your mind completely."

Hayama loosened his tie, frowned when he takes a look inside the claypot. It's whole chicken soup with strong aroma of ginseng. His nose can describe well what's inside without even any single taste. Soaked sticky rice. Plenty of garlic. Jujube. Gingseng. Scallion. She also made the dipping sauce. Sesame oil based. Smells very delicate but strong enough to accompany the soup.

"Do you think I'm impotent, sick 70 years old man?" Hayama mocked. "I won't eat that."

Arato glared at him. Her eyes is filled with something he can't descirbe. Her courage and determination tickles Hayama's spine. There's no single word after. After a few minutes, Hayama Akira sighed and ask her to wait in his room. He grabs everything he needs and turn on the oven.

"Hayama-kun, what do you make?" Shiomi Jun whispered in curios.

"A grateful gift." He replied. "To pay her effort."

Hayama boiled heavy cream with spices and melting the chopped dark chocolate. Hayama then fold the batter into small ramekin and bake it for awhile. It takes no time after he goes back to his room and served warm, gooey hot chocolate and almond pudding with spiced dark chocolate ganache in front of Arato Hisako.

* * *

"I don't ask for reply." She rejected.

Hayama pull Arato's claypot and begin to dig in. As expected from Samgyetang, clear and refreshing flavor filled his mouth. Warm and hearty feeling climbed down to his stomach. The chicken is raised very well and there's no overwhelming fat spot floating on the surface.

"It's good." Hayama said.

Arato did not reply. She grabs her spoon and do nothing.

"Tell me..." Hayama pushed himself closer to Arato, whispering in her ear. "Why you bring me some dangerous dish?"

"I...I just wanna to refresh your mind. And your stomach. I can't imagine how much calories have you taken from eating bunch of heavy and fatty curry all the time?"

"Well, thanks for that." Hayama chuckled. "But I guess you hide something else."

Arato yelped. Hayama's laugh explode when he saw Arato's cold face become cherry red blushing, flustered.

"Even I noticed that you still keep your eyes on the Yukihira, moving on and find someone else to love is not a bad idea." Hayama put his chin in his fist. "Such as...me, for example?"

"I...I don't...have..." Arato answered nervously.

Hayama maybe could understand why the girls are worshipping Takumi Aldini: he's looking good—sure, and always be everyone's prince charming. But Yukihira Souma? He never had any idea why bunch of girls are driving in crazy with that dried-squid bastard. From the dignified princess Nakiri Erina, meat master Mito Ikumi, modest country-girl-but-controversional-dark-horse Tadakoro Megumi, the science freak Nakiri Alice and now, Erina's aide.

Some people said that girls like bad-boy, and Hayama Akira smiled proudly when one of that dried-squid bastard's fangirl is turned to his side. Besides, Arato is quite pretty. She's not as raunchy as another girls in Tootsuki. She's smart girl with dignity and good attitude. Some kind of his type.

"Do...do I said that I like Yukihira-kun or something like I like you or...well, it's not that...I just wanna...umm...how could I say it...such as..." Arato bit her lip.

Nothing else.

Her remaining silent make Hayama laugh ever louder.

"Bulls eye." He grinned. "Eat yours. Before it's getting cold."

Arato begins to dig in Hayama's hot chocolate pudding. The taste is definetly him, hint of spices punch her palate and goes smooth and mellow by bittersweet dark chocolate. Hayama smile, looks more kind and gentle—and he begin to eat Arato's Samgyetang. Both of them eat in silence, sometimes his sharp emerald met her big, expressive magenta ruby. They close the gap until Arato feel Hayama's breath on her temple. Hayama stop eating his meal. Droplets of sweat makes his tan skin sparkled. Arato bit her lip and only grab the spoon to loose her anxious.

"Damn it..."Hayama cursed. His breath is getting heavier. "You sly bitch..."

"Same goes to you..." Arato cried. She felt her nipples is getting tight, and she lay down her chest to the table. "Spice-freak pervert."

"You've planned this..." Hayama chuckled. "I never imagine you're such an aggresive woman."

Arato didn't reply.

Hayama grabs her chin and kiss her.

* * *

The flavor between Samgyetang and chcolate pudding are jumbled into deep, passionate kiss. Arato broke it first. Her face is deeply red, her body is shiver with both lust and shock. Hayama grabs her arm and hold her trembling body in warm embrace.

"You can say no and leave..." Hayama whispered gently. "And we can forget everything."

Arato did not reply. She squeeze Hayama's shirt and bury herself in Hayama's chest. She can feel his heart throbbing. Arato can't imagine a cold guy like Hayama Akira could feel nervous and flustered like this. She kiss his chin and he lift her up and throw her onto his bed. Before Arato could think what's going on here, Hayama trap her with both of his slender arm an bury her face again, and again, with lustful kiss. Slowly, Arato felt her body burning. Her breath is getting heavier, then turn into low, cute moan. Hayama stroke her arm and guide her to hold him tightly when suddenly he lift her in his lap and stroke her skinny leg. His hot lips kissing, sucking Arato's jawline. Hayama's smirk getting wider when Arato begins to moan louder. Her soft, smooth hands grab his face and stroke him gently.

"S...slower..." she beg. "..please..."

Hayama's emerlads widen, she kiss her neck and this time he let Arato taking over him. Arato pull a band which tied Hayama's silver hair and stroke it gently, pulling his hair back. She smile and kiss Hayama's forehead.

"Your hair..." Arato kiss his forehead more and longer. "...looks manly when down and pulled back."

"Doesn't it make me looks like Eizan-senpai?" Hayama chuckled.

"A bit." Arato giggles.

"Tell me..." Hayama slowly stroke her shoulder with his finger, "What makes you come here, actually?"

Arato blushed. She bit her lips and din't want to answer. After awhile, she speaks nothing. Losing his patience, Hayama sqeeze her shoulder.

"Hayama-kun!" Arato cried. "It hurts!"

Hayama is shocked by her cried. He loosening his grip on her shoulder and give a gentle kiss where he hurt her.

"Sorry...I did not mean to..." Hayama whispering, suck Arato's shoulder lightly. He opens her shirt and give another kiss.

"Ha...aah...Hayama-kun..." Arato whining. "I...is it okay to this...here?"

"Why?" Hayama kiss Arato's collar bone. He left some marks on it.

"Do...nnh...does your guardian listening?"

Hayama instinctually turn his head. He stare at the door and curse his stupidity. He forgot to locked the door. Hayama doesn't want Jun see her reliable adopted son fuck his ex-enemy in Tootsuki Autumn Election. It would makes his winning against her become totally a joke.

"Shit..." Hayama stroke his head and lock the door.

Arato stare at him with cloudy eyes. She tighten her legs and bite her lips. Hayama even could see her nippled are getting tight from his distance.

"Should we go any further?" ask him formally.

"Um..." Arato nods.

Hayama crawls onto the bed and give her another kiss, much gentle and softer than the previous one. He takes her clothes off impatienly, while he also help her to taking off his shirt. Hayama broke their kiss and stare at Arato's face deeply, asking her to going further. She nods and guide the strong, warm, tan hand slips into her bra.

"Nnnh..." She moans softly when feel Hayama's warmth on some of her private area. "...your...hand...so warm..."

Hayama kiss her cheeks and rub her breast lightly. He pinch her nipple and her moan getting louder. Her blushing face express how much she enjoyed Hayama's touch. His blood boils just to hear Arato groaning, right on his ear. Hayama forcefully grabs her bra off and give much marks and lustful kiss on Arato's soft, firm breast.

"Ha...Hayama-kun..." Arato yelped. Her body curved when Hayama lick her nipple, suck it lightly, then going rough and harder. She squeeze the sheet and shut her eyes. Arato feel her body get stung. Her mind completely blown away when Hayama gave her lots of kissmark on her stomach.

And suddenly he stop. Hayama pull Arato's arm until she could sit properly. He takes his shirt off and Arato helm him undress himself. Even he's not as muscular as Nakiri Alice's aide, Arato still fascinated by Hayama's slender, well-build figure. She naturally stroke Hayama's chest and bury her face in his embrace.

"Should we go any further?" he ask again, stroke her back lightly and click her skirt's hook to open.

"Just go..." she replied, give Hayama a light kiss. "Please be gentle."

"I would."

* * *

Hayama throws Arato's skirt and pushed her down to his bed. Her skinny, beautiful legs are slowly spread. He giggles when Arato shut her eyes and pulling out her pantie. But, Hayama stops her hand and smile.

"You should not do it when you're not ready yet." He speaks when he kiss Arato's knee. "I will not force you."

Arato smile, feeling so much blown away. How come that frigid, spice-freak become so adorable and charming just now. But her smile faded as she saw Hayama pulled down his pants, showing her his fully erected manhood.

"Fuaah...finally..."

She covers her face with palm, but her coriousity is taking over. She crawls closer and touch Hayama's cock lightly...

"It's throbbing..." she mumbled. "And so hot..."

"It...is..." Hayama's breath is getting heavier. The way Arato grabs him makes him getting turned on. "Taste it."

Arato glared at him with serious expression. "Pardon."

"Taste it." Hayama's replied, his way of speak is full of confidence.

Arato swallows her spit. She opens her mouth and Hayama, greedily shoved his cock to her mouth. She jolted and choked. Hayama's calming down himself and slowly pulling out his from her mouth.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "Does it hurt you?"

"That much..." she choked. Hayama patting her chest lightly, feeling guilty.

Hayama wiped her saliva, hold her tight. He could feel her tiny hands grab his cock and stroke it.

It's good.

Damn good.

Heavenly good.

He have no idea such a girl like Arato had magnificent handjob skill.

"Is it good, Hayama-kun?" she asked gently. Her voice getting seductive when Hayama groaned.

"Faster..." he bite her breast, every inch of his touch become rough and uncontrolled. "Squeeze it a bit..."

"Like this?" Arato's hand getting faster as his order. She pinch its head.

"Nghhh...Arato...so...good..." Hayama pull her to sit on his lap. "Yes...daamn...it's alright...aah...you can get it harder."

Hayama hides his groan by sucking Arato's breast. She bit her lips so hard while her hands are trying its best to satisfiying Hayama's truly starvation. Arato feel his manhood throbbing even harder, he groans hard and his body slightly jolted before shudder in her hold. A milkish white liquid bursted and makes everything get messy.

Her beauty, magenta ruby widened.

She made Hayama Akira came out in her grip.

"Ha...Hayama-kun? A...Are you alright?! I heard you groaning. Doesn't that pretty girl hurt you, does it?"

Both of them jumped. Hayama's getting panic when he heard his guardian's voice next to his bedroom door.

"I'm good." He replied. "She made me lost today."

"Is it bad?" Jun asked again, worried.

"No, it's alright." Arato answered. "Your son is still alive."

"Good. Ha...Hayama-kun, w...would you like to prepare the..the...dinner? it's getting late..."

They heard Jun's footsteps are going further. Hayama stood up and grabs his blanked. He wiped his crotch, his thighs, his stomach, and Arato's hands and any parts of goddamn white liquid spots on.

"Put your clothes on." He stated as he taking on his pants and shirts. "Jun will force you to have a dinner with us. No need to decline."

Arato nodded. She put her clothes on and sit down on Hayama's bed quietly.

"Arato..."

"Hm?"

Hayama stroke her cheeks and smile. "I propose you as my lover. No need to decline, also."

She smiled and jumped to Hayama's embrace. He stroke her back genly and close his eyes. His heard is filled with overwhelming joy when Arato nods on his shoulder.

"Then, just wait in here. I'll cook something for us." Hayama smiled and stroke Arato's hair to make it neat.

"Can we..." Arato grabs Hayama's hand on her head. "...cook...together?"

Hayama's emerald widened. He giggles and begin to tied his hair back. "All you need to do is extra patience. Jun will talk much. Or maybe giving Magister level lecturing about spices." 

Arato chukled. She stroke her lover's cheek and leave his bedroom first. She came back just to take her glasses inside her bag. 

Hayama stare at her back for a seconds and put his chin on his fist. 

"Nakiri Erina, I guess I'll taking her away for myself."

* * *

 **This is my first english fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Hayama x Arato is one of my favorite straight pair in SnS besides Souma x megumi. I tried my best to wrote this. If it's possible, I'll wrote another fic (another M rated, I guess) soon.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys**.


End file.
